


No One Else Will Do

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Pain fic, Spoilers for Entry 80 and beyond, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wouldn't hurt anybody, not on purpose. But Alex is a special case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for: firearms, blood, choking, and attempted murder.

You’ve never been a violent person. 

It wasn’t something you craved very often, but you were aware of your every action, examined your every move for fear of seeing /your own mother/ flinch.

(Because clearly, seeing such bloody hallucinations and clawing at your own skin to try to escape meant you were secretly craving the pain of others.)

This time, though--

It haunts you, hangs over your head like the darkest raincloud. 

Alex’s face, nose dripping red and streaking down his cheek, teeth grinding together as he grips onto his pained shouts with a rebellious hand. A bruised eye, wincing and staring into the barrel of the gun that he dared to point at /him/, though it’s your hand holding it now, not his, not Brian’s, yours.

You couldn’t do it.

You don’t want to be like him.

But.

It could be. It has tried, has had Alex’s throat vulnerable and clasped a tight hand around his windpipe, brought a stone dangerously close to smashing his skull in.

And you know how easy it could be to give this job to the One in the mask. It would have the job done in less than a day and walk home before sunset just in time to wash Its hands of the red substance clinging to their shared fingertips.

Still.

This man and his life, they belong to you.

And if anybody’s going to do it, it will be you. One way or another.


End file.
